ltkfandomcom-20200213-history
New Lordaeron
New Lordaeron emerged early in Year 28 following the first campaigns in the War against the Lich King. Its creation was in part due to multiple concerted efforts from the Argent Dawn, Argent Crusade, Cenarion Circle, and Lordaeron Temple Knights. In the future, these campaigns were considered to represent the first stages of a conflict that historians would dub the "Wars of Restoration". Rising out of the Scourge-infested Plaguelands, New Lordaeron was formed when settlers (primarily human) began flocking northwards following economic devestation in the south. Far more numerous settlers arrived when it became known that the Lich King had perished in Northrend and the Scourge forces within the Plaguelands had been contained. Refugees of the original Kingdom of Lordaeron were some of the first to make their way back. Dreams of prosperity beckoned many to the ' recovery and soon communities began to emerge east of Tyr's Hand under the protection of Lord Lutheri Forsen. Within the space of a few months, a military administration could no longer contain the expanding Lordaeron population and thereby the first vestiages of civilian governance appeared. ---- History and Government The Kingdom of Lordaeron and Occupation of the Scourge The nation of New Lordaeron emerged from the ruins of the Kingdom of Lordaeron, which had collapsed in Year 20 when Prince Arthas Menethil slew his father, King Terenas Menethil II. Their once proud heritage dissolved as the undead Scourge rampaged through the countryside. The intense piety common to the people of Lordaeron was channelled into the zealotry of the Scarlet Crusade or the rational devotion of the Argent Dawn. The Scarlets managed to maintain a few bastions of power throughout Lordaeron which would later prove useful for the Lordaeron Temple Knights or Argent Crusade in refortifying. However, they did not possess the respect for law that would be necessary to build a nation. For eight years, the Kingdom of Lordaeron's lands festered under the blight of the Scourge and the Lich King's majordomo: Kel'Thuzad. The War against the Lich King At the start of Year 27, the Lich King released the might of his undead forces against Azeroth. His blatant aggression rallied the world's factions to combat him in Northrend. However, the Scourge retained its foothold in the Plaguelands. It was the Lordaeron Temple Knights and a small portion of the Argent Dawn that contained the undead threat while the majority of the war was fought in Northrend. The interim Tyr's Hand State After the Battle of Tyr's Hand, numerous disputes between the Lordaeron Temple Knights and the Argent Crusade began to emerge. Matters of judicial authority were the first to arise. Then problems regarding sanition. Next, matters escalated with argued over where religious rituals could and could not be performed. Lord Lutheri Forsen and Highlord Fordring spent sometime in heated debate before agreeing to jointly administering Tyr's Hand. The Lordaeron Temple Knights would be the ones to populate the city while the Argents would defend it. Also, Fordring gave the Temple Knights the parcel of land that the ruins of New Avalon stood upon for the purpose of resettlement. This event would mark the beginning of what would later be dubbed the "Tyr's Hand State." Essentially, New Lordaeron would emerge out of this jointly administered city and small land grant. It would be the influx of refugees to flood in after the Battle of Stromgarde which gave the impetus for the formation of a civilian government---which was to be led by Lord Beketus Caballero. News of this bastion forming in the north proved to inspire those in the south that were suffering from the economic turmoil following the War Against the Lich King. Within a few weeks, homeless vagabonds, convicts, refugees, and exiles would stream into the region of Darrowmere Forest to erect villages and rebuild the old ones. The Borough Divisions Once it became apparent that the Tyr's Hand administration could no longer maintain the security of New Lordaeron, Lord Lutheri Forsen convened the Council of Headmen. The council consisted of the headmen from each of the new nation's emerging settlements. These representatives gathered in Tyr's Hand in mid-autumn of Year 28 and agreed on the creation of ten administrative units within New Lordaeron. These units would be known as "boroughs" as they had been known before the Third War. There were to be nine boroughs and Tyr's Hand would be considered an administrative district. The matter of Tyr's Hand nearly divided the Council of Headmen as each wanted the new capital city to be located in their own borough. Luckily, Lord Lutheri Forsen crafted the "Tyr's Hand Compromise" in which the city would remain outside of the boroughs and be ruled by a Lord-Administrator. Furthermore, the headmen agreed that the Lordaeron Temple Knights would continue to act as the national military force; yet, each borough was permited to possess a militia of up to five hundred men-at-arms. Various other arrangements were made in regards to anti-corruption ordinances, taxation protocols, judicial processes, and inter-borough agreements. Within four days, the Council ended and the headmen returned to their villages. The Assembly of Lords The final stage of New Lordaeron's development came in the form of the Assembly of Lords. On the thirty-fifth day of Latter Winter in the Year 28, leaders from the various boroughs journeyed to Tyr's Hand for a convention of political importance to the future of New Lordaeron. These leaders were soon to be acknowledged as the Lords of New Lordaeron. However, this aristocracy was not universally recognized prior to this meeting---in fact prior to this time, there was no concept of an aristocracy in New Lordaeron---it was all informal. These leaders were members of importance in their borough of residence. They either possessed power over the populace by way of holding control over the borough's headmen such as with the Galbarrows in Stratholme Province or they ruled for past merits such as recognition of House Mohrgan's heritage or in Blackwood Borough the people recognized the hero Geoffrey Brambleward, originally a mere peasant. The meeting was called by Lord Marshal Lutheri Forsen and supported by Lord Bishop Daern Truefaith. Requests were sent out to each of the boroughs' leading councils. The Lord Marshal requested that the council dispatch their "leading councilman or leading citizen that can be trusted to represent the interests of the borough's citizenry." Though it was not said outright, Lord Forsen was asking that the most politically powerful individual in the borough---someone that the borough would trust. It would be the decisions of that first session, later called "First Council" that would define the role of the Assembly. ''First Council of the Assembly'' The First Council transpired over three days. Much of it was disorganized as their was no code set for how to run the meeting. Many of the members of were in an unspoken competition to obtain oratorical supremacy. During the first day, the delegates from each borough decided on the individuals that would serve as their Borough Lords. Four delegations were unaccounted for, but the delegates knew of the leading figures in each region and voted to appoint the Galbarrows to leave Stratholme, Andyr-Barov to head up the West Darrowmere, the Lossiers for Northdale, and then it was decided Hearthglen would not have a Borough-Lord, but a representative of their ruling council. By the last day, everyone was ready to depart and they rushed through matters of judicial policy, internal transportation regulation, diplomatic appointments, and creating a basic tax and levy code. By evening, the council had ended. ''Second Council of the Assembly'' The Second Council was the infamous gathering on the 10th and 11th Days of Latter Winter of Year 30 during which Lord Amos Stannard was murdered with posion. However, prior to the tragedy, the Assembly set the procedure in elevating occupied territories into the status of boroughs. Alterac had been named a new province of the kingdom, the matter of it's ruling family was to held in limbo for later discussion. Lord Beketus Caballero was formally replaced by Lord Rordan Darrow to rule Havenshire Borough. The fate of Andorhal of determined to be the capital of a new borough once the remainder of the Hearthglen Woods had been taken from the Forsaken. There were also matters proposed by Lord Rordan Darrow of establishing bureaucratic committees for the sake of alleviating the Lords of their expanding duties. Yet this issues were not addressed. The Second Council took place in Tyr's Hand in the Assembly Council Chambers and lasted only two hours until Lord Stannard's death ended the event. ''Third Council of the Assembly'' On the 9th day of First Winter, Year 31, the Lords of New Lordaeron and the representative of Hearthglen gathered at the recently finished Capitol Building in Tyr's Hand to address the rise in domestic and religious unrest that plagued the nation throughout the prior year. The Third Council had been scheduled sometime in advance by Lord Forsen under the belief that the Temple Knight's campaigns of Year 30 would be concluded by that year's end. Unfortunately the struggle was prolonged and neither he nor Lord Darrow could be present. The designated proxy for Lord Forsen was the Baron of Tyr's Reach, Jannor Marlton and Lord Darrow's substitute was the Baron of Tyr's Bay, Samuel Martel. The Third Council would last for nearly two weeks and conclude on the 21st Day of First Winter. During the first three days the Assembly discussed each problem they wanted to address and their opinions on the root of those problems---hoping to institute measures to end the unrest at its source. Lord Thadaen Andyr-Barov advocated a council of of the clergy be formed to serve the Assembly by resolving religious tension. Lord Brambleward stated the problems were in the skewed distribution of wealth and advocated a council be formed to check the excesses of wealthy landowners and focused on tons and villages rather than boroughs. Lord Mohrgan argued to that the fault was the Assembly's inability to make timely decisions on their increasing duties and advocated the creation of a government bureaucracy to spare the Lords of their burden. And Lord Galbarrow agreed with Brambleward that the root was the distribution of wealth but believed it was flawed because of interference with large businesses who would act as conveyors of wealth. ''Fourth Council of the Assembly'' Taking place on the 15th Day of Spring, Year 31, the Borough Lords of New Lordaeron assembled in the capital for the Fourth Council. Lord Darrow and Lord Lossier were the only absent faces, but their boroughs were represented by Lady Darrow and Earl Belgan Lossier, respectively. The major decisions of the Assembly were in regards to appointing new leaders to vacant positions. First, it was agreed that House Andyr-Barov of the West Darrowmere borough was to be replaced by House Balian and the new Lord to be Victor Balian, a famed tournament champion and former captain in the Lordaeron Temple Knights, known to have commanded troops during the Siege of Durnholde and Battle for Andorhal. Second, it was agreed that because the Assembly was unwilling to agree on the matter of Alterac's ruling family, the executive authority would be wielded by the Borough Council---just as the case is in the Hearthglen Province. Mayor Ilsaryn was appointed by the Lords to serve as a representative from Alterac to the Assembly. ''Fifth Council of the Assembly'' Between the 38th to the 43rd day of Latter Winter, the Assembly of Lords was called into session for the Fifth Council of the Assembly. The gathering took place in New Avalon, which it was decided, was to be the temporary capital for the nation until the Capitol Hall in Tyr's Hand could have damage from the recent battle repaired. The Fifth Council had the task of reunifying the nation, penalizing traitors, rewarding loyalists, and finding what to do with the 20,000 to 25,000 enemy combatants in prisoner of war camps. The Fifth Council's eventual results were the dissolution of East and West Darrowmere, the creation of Darrow Province, the appointment of Lord Commander Robert Cecil to lead the efforts for Darrow's reintegration, the approval of Luxias Forsen's appointment to lead the Temple Knights, the allotment of the Mohrgan Barony to Elaina Mohrgan, the allotment of the City of Andorhal to House Florencia, and lastly they ordered the construction of six detention facilities to imprison any uncooperative enemy forces. ''Sixth Council of the Assembly'' In the wake of the overwhelming losses at the Battle upon the Plains of Light's Shield, Director Cyrel Tullspierre called for an immediate Council of the Assembly. All of the lords with the exception of Lord Lossier (whom had gone missing) and Lord-Moderator Lutheri Forsen. The major decisions of the Sixth Council was the ratification of the Fordring Ultimatum, the appointment of temporary residencies for the lords-in-exile, the redirection of resources for the construction of refugee settlements, and the formal appointment of House Dalinroy as the administrators of the Darrowmere Province. One of the matters that took the longest time was the restructuring of the military which had been shattered by the Horde on the Plain's of Light's Shield. There were a few socially important decisions made in regards to the advancement of women in New Lordaeron's society. After Lord Micah Stannard died, there were no male heirs left in House Stannard; therefore, the question arose of whether or not Selena could become the Lady of Thondroril. After some debate, the Assembly agreed to permit boroughs to be have a woman sure in the post of Borough-Lord. ''Seventh Council of the Assembly'' Following the return of New Lordaeron military from a campaign to assist the Kingdom of Stormwind, greater information had been revealed about the Horde's unwillingness to abide by the terms of the Fording Ultimatum---specifically the provision ordering all prisoners' of war to be returned. Additionally, a conspiracy had been discovered in which members of the Cult of the Damned had been caught smuggling corpses out of New Lordaeron by disguising themselves as Argent Crusaders. Although the Crusaders themselves were not to blame, it caused them to lose further support among the populace. In such an atmosphere, the lords convened in Tyr's Hand and finding sufficient evidence of the Horde's lack of adherence to the Ultimatum, it was decided that they had nullified the treaty. Therefore, much of the remaining time for the meeting was devoted to the planning of the "Third Military Reforms" which reorganized the Temple Knights into Chapters based in the realm's major cities. Militia quotas were adjusted to compensate for population changes. Plans were made for an upcoming campaign to retake Stratholme and Darrowshire by the end of the season. Legions were organized out of the existing military formations. 'Directory of the Commons' For more see the article: Directory of the Commons The Directory was created in response to the Church of New Lordaeron schism, which consisted of numerous events that led to civil disorder and rioting throughout the nation. The Assembly of Lords knew that the controversy was moving away from religious issues and more towards social inequality between the aristocracy and lower class. To prevent the escalation of violence, the Assembly grudgingly conceded to the Directory's creation as the populist branch of government. The Directory was designed to consist of four segments---which the Assembly hoped would dilute the power of one individual segment. Each of the four segments were already in existence in a non-government capacity when they were unified under the administration of the Directory: the Mercantile Commission, the Council of Headmen, the Deacon's Synod, and the Exchange Administration. Each one had its own specific sector of control in society such as religion, economic, local government, justice, health, and so on. At the head of this congress, the Assembly placed a Director to facilitate some level of functionally. The Director was to give policy for the Exchange Administration to carry out and oversee the interactions between the Directory's other branches. The Director was to be replaced by a Vice Director when absent. The current Director is Cyrel Tullspierre and Vice Director is Avery Waysburr. The New Lordaeron Civil War ]] "This conflict is more than a struggle for supremacy. It is a test of whether or not Lordaeron is worthy of restoration. If a wealthy man at the head of an army of mercenaries can buy himself a throne---then the age of honor is dead and replaced by an age of coin. A nation like Lordaeron is too great to be reborn in such a time." -Cyrel Tullspierre, Director of the Commons From the Summer of Year 31 AC until the following Latter Winter of the same year, the Kingdom of New Lordaeron was embroiled in a civil war between loyalists to the Assembly of Lords and Lord Victor Bailan's house. Bailan made use of a secret fortune had had acquired over the years of looted treasures from the fallen human kingdoms. He was using these treasures to hire tens of thousands of mercenaries from the Bloodsail Buccaneers, the North Sea Freebooters, South Sea Freebooters, the Syndicate, Arugal's Wake, the Venture Company, etc. Bailan would bring about the betrayals of Lord Hestein Mohrgan and Trevor Browman, enlisting them to his cause. Eventually, he would drive the loyalists from the capital at Tyr's Hand and proclaim himself the king of a new dominion he dubbed "Darrowmere". It was his view that the Assembly of Lords was disfunctional and their continued devotion to the idea that a king or queen would return to Lordaeron was madness---his is felt justified in proclaiming himself the new king. The New Lordaeron forces suffered a major set back after their defeat at the Siege of Tyr's Hand. The Assembly relocated to Stratholme at that point. Additionally, the Havenshire Borough was deemed to be undefendable and was evacuated after the fall of Tyr's Hand. Bailan attempted to move north from Tyr's Hand and Corin's Crossing, but his troops were repeated ambushed as they attempted to traverse the Blackwood Forest. A major breakthrough for the loyalists was the decision of Lord Admiral Tandred Proudmoore of Kul Tiras to take an active role in New Lordaeron's defense. By joining the war, the vast Tirassian fleets were able to win the war at sea and prevent the various mercenary factions from reinforcing Bailan. The war's turning point was at the Battle of Stratholme Harbor in which Bailan sought to go around the Blackwood Forest by attacking Stratholme from sea, landing his lands in their harbor, and crushing the loyalists in the temporary capital. His plan did not work because partway through the disembarking out his troops, his fleet was attacked by ships from Kul Tiras. Bailan's forces were decimated. New Lordaeron and Kul Tiras continued to press the attack, driving Bailan from Tyr's Hand and into exile. Then the last battles were against the traitors Trevor Browman and Hestein Mohrgan. Browman was pursued and executed on the spot as ordered by the Director of the Commons at the war's start. Mohrgan was pursued to Caer Darrow where he made a stand and was believed to have been killed. His dead marked the end of the civil war. Aftermath of the Civil War Apart from the necessary reconstruction of devastated structures and defenses, New Lordaeron was facing a famine unless the fields were quickly resown or grain purchased. The Directory chose the latter---New Lordaeron having be blessed with a abundance of wealth in assistance from allies and support from the Caballero Banks. One of the major problems faced was what to do about the 20,000 prisoners of war that had made up Bailan's paid army. Several hundred officers were brought to court and tired for a vast array of offenses. Most of House Bailan's officials and retainers were charged with treason and over fifty were executed and over a hundred thrown into Tyrshroud Prison for life sentences. The majority of the prisoners of war were released and given the chance to settle in New Lordaeron, receive certain assistance and pardons in exchange for becoming contributors to society. Most of the humans and dwarves agreed and joined the fledging nation's population while the rest of them departed the kingdom---forced to swear oaths never to return until fifteen years had passed. Another major issue lay with what to do with the shattered Mohrgan family and the leaderless West Darrowmere Borough. Eventually, it was decided that The two Darrowmere Provinces would be dissolved and a single province of Darrowmere formed. The territory of East Darrowmere was divided between the new province with Thondroril and Corin's Crossing as compensation for the damage done to them during the war. Most of these problems were resolved by the Assembly of Lords during the Fifth Council of the Assembly. Involvement in the Fourth War ---- The Boroughs Tyr's Hand Township Ruling House: House Forsen Leader: Lord Lutheri Forsen The Township is not classified as a borough; instead sit is considered to be an administrative district. This came about as a solution known as the Tyr's Hand Compromise. Originally, half of the present Corin's Crossing Borough territory was to be administered under the name of the Tyr's Hand Borough. The compromise allowed Tyr's Hand to be the capital of New Lordaeron at the cost of losing most of its territory. At present, the borders of the Tyr's Hand city are included in the district with the eastern wall of the city forming their east border to the Havenshire Borough while the west border is approximately five miles west of the city's west wall and an area of farmland for the people of the city known as "Tyr's Fiefs." The north border is formed by the untraversable Southern Amani Ridge and the south is formed by coastal ridges along the sea. Havenshire Borough Ruling House: House Darrow Leader: Lord Rordan Darrow By far the Havenshire Borough is the wealthiest in all New Lordaeron. The borough's wealth comes from their position on the continent's eastern shore and the numerous natural harbors on their steep southern coastline that has enabled Tyr's Bay to be a favored destination for trade ships coming from Bogpaddle, Booty Bay, Valgarde, Teldrassil, and the Azuremyst Isles. During the emergence of the Tyr's Hand state, New Avalon was being resettled by refugees from Stromgarde. A few of these settlers ventured north to the township of Havenshire when the Knights of the Ebon Blade intervened, claiming the position directly beneath the necropolis to remain under their control and administration. The settlers were already unwilling to venture beneath the shadow of Acherus so they agreed to this. This agreement remains in effect. The borough's northern border is formed by the steep cliffs of the South Amani Range beneath Acherus. The west border is formed by the north-south tail of the same range and the east and south border are coastlines with the sea. Northdale Borough Ruling House: House Lossier Leader: Lord Vagan Lossier Northdale has never seen the sustained prosperity or prestige of other territories throughout the history of Lordaeron. Its position along the frontier makes its a target for troll raids and customary disrespect for authority made the region into a haven for the most daring, bold, or desperate among the peasantry. However, there have been occasions when the gambit of the bold has paid off and a mighty profit reaped from the extensive natural resources of Northdale. Once the region was incorporated into New Lordaeron, the settlers once more drew into themselves and took pride in their independent natures. They never wanted to anything for anybody else and they never wanted anything done for them. This notion continues in the borough to this day. Rarely do the citizens venture out into wider New Lordaeron and more than often they make it clear to visitors that they are not welcome. The north border is formed by the Amani Mountains and on paper it is the border between New Lordaeron and the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. Various streams and forest trails make up its south border with Blackwood Borough. To the east is the South Amani Range and to the west is the Northgate road. Corin's Crossing Borough Ruling House: House Browman Leader: Lord Augustus Browman The Corin's Crossing Borough was formed out of the Tyr's Hand Compromise when it was decided that House Forsen would administer the reduced territory within and around Tyr's Hand rather than control a full borough---which would have included most of the territory in the current Corin's Crossing Borough. The borough has one of New Lordaeron's most diversified economies thanks to Lord Augustus Browman's "Edicts of Year 29" in which he banned businesses of a certain size or businesses that extended outside of the borough from merging with or consuming small businesses within the Corin's Crossing Borough. These edicts have prevented the formation of monopolies which plague the Stratholme Province and Havenshire Borough to this date. Browman's policy of building schools in every major city and at least one in every barony or fief has resulted in the borough being the best educated in the nation. Blackwood Borough Ruling House: House Brambleward Leader: Lord Geoffrey Brambleward The Blackwood Borough's territory contains the most densely forested region in all the Darrowmere Forest. This density comes from the Blackwood Forest, a dark forest north of the Corin's Crossing Borough. The Blackwood is well known for the existence of the "blackwood" tree or "ironwood" as the high elves call it. Because of the rarity of this tree in other Lordaeron forests, the Blackwood region has traditionally been the center of logging operations. Many of the towns in the area developed from communities of loggers and woodsmen. Lord Brambleward has typically supporting the logging industry, but over-logging is a fear of his. Therefore, logging profiteers are only permitted a segment of the forest to harvest and replant before being given a new one. Another distinctive feature of the borough is that Brambleward abolished the the lowest forms of peasantry. No longer can a estateholder bind a peasant or their family to his exclusive service or to the exclusive service of the land. Additionally, estateholders are required to pay the peasants a minimum wage and offer numerous benefits. The south border of the borough is defined by the Blackwood River, with the exception of the Wolfcreek Bailiwick which consists of land south of the Blackwood Lake. Before the Civil War, the western border was defined by the Barondom of Westcross which was situation on a rise above the Marrisvale Lowlands, but after the East Darrowmere Borough was dissolved, Blackwood annexed the northeast quarter of the Lowlands. The northwest border of the border was aligned with one of the escarpments in the Blackwood Hills. The eastern border was formed by the South Amani Range while the northern border was more loosely defined by streams, creeks, and various embankments. Thondroril Borough Darrowmere Province Stratholme Province Hearthglen Province Alterac Province ---- The Barons Barons are lesser lords appointed by a borough-lord to administer one of their borough's baronies. Typically, borough councils assign the requirements for an internal territorial division to be considered a "barony". In some cases, barons are appointed to act as overseers in districts such as how Baron Samuel Martel serves at the naval fortress of Tyr's Stronghold. These barons can occasionally stand in for the lords during meetings and negotiations such as Baron Randolph Browman standing in for his father Lord Augustus Browman who is 86 years old. FORSEN: Tyr’s Valley: Baron Jannor Marlton Tyr’s Fief: Baroness Marian Dollwright DARROW: Havenshire: Baron Adamant Perth Tyr’s Stronghold: Baron Samuel Martel Tyr's Bay: Baron Edgar Solliden Tyr's Rise District: Baroness Regina Witherspoon Lightbeacon: Baron Emmette Drake BROWMAN: Mereldar: Baron Randolph Browman Heartland's Grace: Baroness Bethlyn Lowgray Highreach Castle: Baron Thorvald Flint Browdale: Baron Olaf Krisson Westerd: Baron Karl Warrenshore Stratheaune: Baroness Agatha Cambridge Bakersburn: Baron Stephen Windsor Aikenwash: Baron Charles Fairfax BRAMBLEWARD: Westcross: Baron Boris Svorian Garithal: Baron Charles Zverenhoff Browland: Baroness Aevanna Sunfall Wolsterdale: Baron Tumus "Tully" Wornfellow Riverbough: Baroness Heather Winderchap Caer Leurenholde: Baron Ackerley Plenn LOSSIER: Amani Hills: Baroness Roshana Markswyn Northpass: Baroness Candice Daronward GALBARROW: Galbarrow Hold: Baron Yorthford Galbarrow Tirionshire: Baron Jemson Galbarrow DALINROY: Chillwind Valley: Baron Desmond Ravenholdt Darrowshire: Baron Ekhard Shawreeve STANNARD: South Thondroril: Baron Dolo Ironmound Upper Thondroril: Baroness Valorie Ansonn Demographics Population Origin Nationalities of Population Some have been known to call New Lordaeron a "refugee state" as its population is massive assemblage of citizens comes from each of humanity's Seven Kingdoms, along with pockets of dwarves, high elves, and night elves living amongst the people. Those from Alterac, Stromgarde, Lordaeron, and Gilneas have all been refugees as the states they come from no longer exist. As the graph illustrates, only a quarter of the population were original citizens of Lordaeron. Estimates place the Kingdom of Lordaeron as losing a half of its once vast population during the Third War, then the population split again between refugees that fled to Stormwind and those that joined the Scarlet Crusade. The people presently in New Lordaeron are primarily coming from refugees that had moved to Stormwind and Argent Crusaders who pulled out of the Scarlet Crusade when Maxwell Tyrosus departed. Social Classes See Social Classes in New Lordaeron for more detailed information. Lower Class As with most feudal agrarian societies, New Lordaeron's population is dominated by members of the lower class. These people consist of the nation's economic backbone. They are farmhands, fishermen, miners, builders, and foresters. It is estimated that half of them are literate. So far, the Assembly of Lords have yet to perform any action to improve the educational or economic conditions of the lower classes. It is important to note that lower class is not a reference to peasantry. In Lordaeron, the notion of a peasant is of an individual bound to the service of a lord in exchange for food and a place to live. Their ability to make their own money was limited and their freedoms were kept in check by the gentry. The Third War broke down the distinction between aristocracy and peasantry. Some far, the concept has yet to be revived despite the efforts of some such as Lord Hestein Mohrgan. The lower classes are more aware of their own collective strength and now prefer monetary compensation instead of returning to semi-slavery. Middle Class One of the signs of a prosperous nation is a growing middle class. In New Lordaeron, the middle class does grow---yet slowly. These people represent nearly a quarter of New Lordaeron's people. Primarily they are merchants and craftsmen such as carpenters, potters, bakers, artisans, smiths, lower level bureaucrats, knights, and the clergy. Thus far, the middle class is localized around urban centers were they might conduct trade or where their workshops are located. Furthermore, this class is nearly 80% literate and possess a strong education based upon their trade skill. New Lordaeron has struggled to encourage the development of a middle class. Lord Marshal Lutheri Forsen has begun put pressure on the Caballero Banks to put more focus on granting riskier loans to members of the lower class for the sake of encouraging new business development and thereby elevate them to the middle class. Upper Class New Lordaeron's upper class mainly consists of members of the ruling aristocracy and adventurous business people seeking expansion into the new nation. Half of the upper class were born to their wealth such as the former Lord Beketus Caballero or Lord Thadaen Andyr-Barov and the other half are individuals that rose to that position such as Lord Vagan Lossier or Lord Geoffrey Brambleward. A notable difference between the upper class to the others is that money is the determining factor---although money can definitely help. Power over the people or power within a state determines whether or not someone is a member of the upper class. House Lossier is proud of barely having more than a potter's family in the way of wealth or land---but the command over the hearts and minds of the people in Northdale Borough is what places them in the upper class. Infrastructure and the Economy As to be expected with a fledging nation, New Lordaeron's economy lacks the stability seen in Stormwind or Ironforge. Furthermore, it also lacks the strong manufacturing backbone that has allowed such nations to fight large scale wars. Agriculture, forestry, and mining are the key elements in New Lordaeron's economy because they require the unskilled labor that New Lordaeron is teeming with. There are a few endeavors on the part of a few bold entreprenuers, typically of the upper class, such as Lord Erek Galbarrow and his brothers leading the construction industry with the Galbarrow Consortium or the Caballero banking empire. However, with low costs on raw materials, members of the middle class have managed to gain a foothold in the market, such as Rayren Onerplow of Thondroril's Onerplow Boatwright Co. or Thesus Philostrate's New Avalon Foundry and Works. For centuries the assumption has been that the middle class is the driving force for manufacturing and the upper is the force for the services market. The same is true for New Lordaeron. The Caballero Banks Because many of the residents in New Lordaeron arrived in the country with little more than the clothes on their back, the need for coin to energize the entreprenuerial spirit was critical. This need was satisfied by the creation of the Caballero Bank in New Avalon that began to grant loans out to various parties. Once the initial returns came in, the Caballeros began expanding to all of New Lordaeron's urban centers infusing the economy with small bursts of currency acquired through tariffs and docking fees at Tyr's Bay. The roots of the banks are so deep that even once House Caballero returned to Kul Tiras the banks remained in Lordaeron with minimal ties to its original patrons. Agriculture By far, agriculture is the most dominant of New Lordaeron's industries. This is to be expected for a nation located far from a trading partner capable of providing for their sustenance needs. The most unskilled of laborers, which are in surplus, can easily be trained to work in the fields. Before the New Lordaeron Civil War, the East Darrowmere Borough was the most productive of the agricultural boroughs. Thondroril Borough's river valley was nearly as productive---thereby leading to an unspoken competition between the Stannards and Mohrgans at that time. Following the Battle upon the Plains of Light's Hope, New Lordaeron's agricultural endeavors were crippled with the loss of their breadbasket boroughs. By decree of the Council of Headmen, the baronies of the remaining territories each had to devote 50% of their lands to farming or ranching at the very least. Even with the decree, the nation still imports grain from the Steamweedle Cartel and Stormwind to provide for 25% of New Lordaeron's food needs. All of the boroughs had their own farms spread all about their territory---however, most are the possessions of individual planters rather than in Thondroril and Darrowmere where the boroughs themselves owned the farms. Favored crops to being grown in New Lordaeron consist of wheat, rye, barley, potatoes, snow corn, elf corn, pumpkins, squash, turnips, carrots, along with the traditional Lordaeron apples, Darrowmere pears, sunfruit, and elven grapes. There have been a few bold farmers that have sought to introduce beans and berries as large-scale crops; however, the majority of farmers still see these as "garden crops." Cash crops are a rare sight in New Lordaeron; however, it is well known that the Stannards had begun planting flax for the sake of reinforcing the textile market---likely to benefit the textile merchants of Tyr's Hand Township. There are a few fields in the Northdale and Blackwood Boroughs in which hemp is being grown for the sake of crafting ropes or hemp fabrics---but these are more for small scale use and not a market trading good. Forestry Harvesting timber has been a major pursuit in Lordaeron for centuries. The industry had been strictly regulated by the king prior to the Third War to prevent overexploitation and now with that regulations no longer enforced and a market crying out for lumber to build the nation---forestry is one of New Lordaeron's most profitable industries. Demand for the material is coming from Stratholme Province, in which the city of New Stratholme is being constructed, West Darrowmere, in which Caer Darrow is being refortified, and from the Havenshire Borough which is mostly deforested and requires the timber in their ship-building enterprises. Supply is coming from the Blackwood Borough at present; yet, Northdale and Corin's Crossing are slowing catching up in ouput. Mining Prior to the Third War, mining was seen as one of the worst pursuits for a man. The solid manufacturing base of the nation often required specialized metals that were easily imported from Alterac, Stromgarde, and Ironforge. Therefore, few mine shafts were opened throughout the region. Luckily, this also meant that any veins of ore had not been completely tapped. Once the forestry and agriculture industries were established, the Caballero Banks began actively encouraging would-be entreprenuers to utilize several long abandoned mine shafts. The Bank was willing to fund their endeavors for a cut of the profits. One of their first takers was New Avalon Foundry and Works who began mining operations not in an abandoned mineshaft south of Tyr's Bay. Not long after, more takers emerged from through the nation. The Bank began to send surveyors out to locate new sources to ore for mines to be build and new investments made. At present, the mining industry has the strongest presence in Stratholme Province and West Darrowmere. Recently Alterac Province has initated an effort in rebuilding the industry in their mountain capital. ---- Religion For centuries the dominance of the Church of the Holy Light remained total and unquestioned through the Kingdom of Lordaeron. In fact, the kingdom was originally founded by aristocrats of the Arathi Empire that had grown tired of the faithless masses in the imperial capital of Strom. They were the ones to venture to the groves of Tirisfal and build a new city to be ruled by men that upheld the tenants of the Holy Light. Historians often say that if not for the birth of Lordaeron, the Holy Light's faith communities would have become decentralized and either dissolved or else form diverse sects of regional interpretations. Lordaeron City (eventually known as Capital City) was the destination of multiple pilgrimages coming from all over the continent. Within two centuries, the Kingdom became synonymous with religious fervor and blurred lines between Church authority and secular. However, one should not think that everyone in the age after Arathor was an adherent to the Holy Light. In recent years it has been revealed that clusters of rural farmers and foresters belonged to secretive and mystic groups of people that adhered to precipices called the "Old Ways" or "Old Religion"---a form of animism centered around the natural world. This faith and the Church rarely interacted and even more rarely did the Old Religion intersect with the public. The existence that there had ever been an Old Religion remains through the ancient ritual that has come to be known as the Wickerman Festival. Despite a few other fringe groups the Church retained the power over the mores of society prior to New Lordaeron's birth. This would change in the aftermath of the Third War and the large scale integration of diverse peoples into the Grand Alliance. The atmosphere of tolerance and even fascination at cultural differences would taken possession of much of humanity. These notions would be carried with the soldiers and refugees to populate New Lordaeron. Military Culture The nation's military culture is heavily influenced by elements taken from all of the original Seven Kingdoms. The heritage of Lordaeron as humanity's religious haven remains true for the new land as it was founded and secured by holy warriors. Soldiers of the army and militia are expected to believe in the righteous nature of their combat. Notions of good vs. evil are prominent when they are fighting a force like the unnatural Forsaken. Thereby, soldiers have long be able to justify their actions with religious reasons. The heritage of Stromgarde and Stromwind continue in the new society but adding values of honor and martial discipline as being admirable qualities. In New Lordaeron, it is the tradition to teach young boys and girls how to defend themselves at age ten, which is the tradition of Stromgarde---contrary to Lordaeron's which had been to start training at the start of teenage. Stormwind's culture of military discipline being centered on the concept of knighthood has clearly influenced the Temple Knights. Knights take oaths of allegiance, participate in rituals, their behavior is expected to follow a code, and they are expected take one squire. These precepts come from the traditions of Stormwind. With the flood of refugees for Gilneas, there emerge the concept of the citizen-soldier. For centuries, Gilneas maintained a strong military by requiring all able bodied men to join their militia. Soldiering was something every Gilnean male expected at some part in their life. At the militia horn's call they were expected to drop the plow and take up the sword. Because of New Lordaeron's manpower shortage---citizens have come to be expected by lords and leaders to don armor at a moments notice. The codes of conduct and camp discipline are based on the Gilnean Fieldbook of Militia Protocol. Alteracean feudal economics has led to the present levy system in military funding. One of Perenoldes' ancestors wrote the law that feudal lords are required to provide a prearranged number of men with equipment and provisions to last for various lengths of time. Those men were expected to provided all they need by the feudal lords who in turn requisitions those supplies from their governed populace. In New Lordaeron, the feudal lords are expected to provided all the gear and provisions for their militia soldiers. Also, Alterac's tradition of placing the aristocracy within the military chain of command continues in Lordaeron. A Borough Lord could lead their militia as though they were a General. Everyone beneath that rank in the militia and even the army are expected to respect the orders of that lord. Military For more information on New Lordaeron's militia, see Militias of New Lordaeron For more on New Lordaeron's army, see Lordaeron Temple Knights Controversies 'Debate over the Aristocracy' In the time preceding the Assembly of Lords' creation, some believed that this move to aristocracy was inevitable---that a rigid social hierarchy is too deeply engrained into the psyche of Lordaeron. However, in actuality, the nation was evolving in a way that would have divided the boroughs rather than unify them. Leaders knew of the emerging rifts and thereby agreed to the Assembly's creation. But others still ask why there had to be an aristocracy when the new nation had the opportunity to be controlled by individual regional councils. The reality is that the councils never possessed the power to perform any actions. The "power of the purse" was not held by the councils---in the early days of New Lordaeron there was no revenue that could be collected from tariffs or taxes. Instead, all the money for the borough was coming from wealthy families---and these families such as the Forsens, Caballeros, Browmans, and Mohrgans would rise to hold core offices in the borough councils because of their wealth. Not all of the councils were ruled by those who held the money. Some of the boroughs were so poor that no one held much wealth as was the case in the Blackwood and Northdale Boroughs.In these boroughs, the aristocracy emerged from among respected members of society such as Lord Geoffrey rising to power because he lead a resistance against the Scourge or the Lossier's because of their vocal advocacy of remaining independent. Relations with other Factions Kingdom of Stormwind: Relations with the last bastion of humanity remained strong throughout New Lordaeron's period of isolationism. After the stalemate at the Battle upon the Plains of Light's Shield, the Assembly of Lords voted to formerly pursue joining the Grand Alliance. Since then, Stormwind has actively pursued sending aid to New Lordaeron. Kingdom of Gilneas: Greymane's worgen flocked to New Lordaeron after the Cataclysm. The people of Gilneas had good relations with the leaders of New Lordaeron; however, it has been requested that they remain in their human forms in the public. The commoners fear the worgen, but it has rarely created much of a strain in relations. Wildhammer Clan: Ever since the birth of New Lordaeron, the dwarves of the Hinterlands have served as staunch allies. During wartime, they often granted gryphons to the Temple Knights. In exchange, New Lordaeron has pledged to send troops into the Hinterlands if the Forsaken attempt to further their expansion into the region. League of Arathor: The Temple Knights first allied with the League during the Stromgarde campaign. Since then, New Lordaeron has often invited officers of the League to serve as drill sergeants or military advisors. At present, the alliance continues and New Lordaeron formally recognized the League's leadership as the government-in-exile for the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Stormpike Clan: The Kingdom of New Lordaeron maintains cordial relations with the Stormpike Clan. But there has been a great deal of tension over the years with the people of Alterac Province over territorial claims. Steamweedle Cartel: New Lordaeron is considered to be on the best terms with the cartel out of all Alliance members. During the kingdom's early stages of growth, the cartel fleet was used to ship much needed supplies of food to the region. Additionally, Booty Bay and Bogpaddle consider New Lordaeron to be one of their most valued trade partners because of trade agreements with the ports' trade barons. High Elves: The few high elves that still survive are considered honored guests within the kingdom. There have been several occasions in which troops have been deploy to their sanctuary at Quel'Danil to halt incursions by forest trolls. Additionally, the appointment of Lady Ilsaryn Silverwillow, a high elf, to govern the province of Alterac illustrated to all high elves just how inclusive the burgeoning nation was. Argent Crusade: Over the years, it has been seen that relations with the Argent Crusade have been prone to dramatic shifts. When the kingdom was first established in Year 28 AC, the Crusade welcomed the refugees that returned to the area. They provided security and safety. The Lordaeron Temple Knights and Brotherhood of Light were known to have engaged in countless joint military operations together to cleanse the Plaguelands of the Scourge. But relations began to deteriorate once the Scourge had been defeated. The Crusade allowed the Lordaeron Temple Knights to garrison Tyr's Hand with their own troops until a civilian governing body was appointed. Despite the formation of that government, it still took the Crusade's troops several months to withdraw from Tyr's Hand and Stratholme. More disputes arose when the Boroughs were being formed. A lord and house were to be selected to govern the Hearthglen Province---which was still heavily occupied by the Argent Crusade. Lord Lutheri Forsen determined that the only lord with the right to rule the Hearthglen Province was Tirion Fordring. Yet, much to the Lord Marshal's chagrin, Fordring declined because it would reverse the Crusade's neutrality. After the Horde's invasion and the Battle upon the Plains of Light's Shield, the Argent Crusade forced the realm to essentially cede seventy percent of its territory to the Horde and they forced a cease fire upon the two combatants in what became known as the Fordring Ultimatum. When it was discovered that the Horde had ignored key provisions of the agreements, New Lordaeron invaded. Lord Fordring condemned the action, but by that point in time, his words carried little favor in the realm. After the Horde's routing, a silent contempt has settled between the two former friends. Because the Crusade maintains over a dozen garrisons in New Lordaeron, they will work together to find a compromise in minor disputes of jurisdiction. But neither expects much of the other anymore. ---- Category:Lore Category:Places